


Every First Time

by sprouseheart



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jughead loves Betty Cooper, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprouseheart/pseuds/sprouseheart
Summary: Going down memory lane, Jughead remembers his first times with Betty Cooper.- Pre Riverdale





	Every First Time

**First sight**

I was only seven years old when I met her. It was my first day at Riverdale Elementary School and I was terrified. Besides Archie I didn’t know any other children. That particular day had been scary, I'd seen my parents fight for the first time. Screams and swearing circulated that little trailer we lived.  
Mom left me in front of the school that day with tears in her eyes, hugging me and asking me to be strong. It was the first asked me to do that. I tried to obey, I took a deep breath and I got my beanie.  
Archie was studying in the same class, which was a relief, but he went home because he had fallen and twisted his ankle at lunch time. I was alone when Chuck Clayton, one of the big and mean kids, threatened me for my new spider man action figure, which mom had saved money for weeks to buy it.  
I refused to give it to him and the result was a punch in my nose. I tried to hold back the tears, lying on the floor with one hand on my face and the other holding the doll with all the strength I had. I heard a girl's voice yell at Chuck and push him away. Then the girl came up to me, dropping her blue glittery backpack on the floor, opening it and looking for something. A glanced at her: she had blond hair stuck in a ponytail and large, extremely blue eyes. She stared at me and smiled, pulling a handkerchief from her purse, shoving it carelessly into my nose, making me grumble.  
“Sorry!” She said, smiling shyly. “Chuck is a real jerk ... You must really like that doll.” She chattered, wiping the blood from my nose and holding my other hand. I held the cry despite the pain.  
“It's my favorite.” I replied, making the girl smile.  
“Nice.” She said, taking the handkerchief off my nose and wiping a tear that was running shyly down my face. “By the way, my name is Betty Cooper!” She introduced herself, tossing the blood-soaked handkerchief into her backpack, placing it on her back and getting up, offering her hand to help me. I took her warm hand and stood up.  
"Thank you, my name is ..." she interrupted me before I could finish, bringing her hands to the straps of her backpack.  
"Jughead, I know. I'm Archie's best friend, maybe we can be friends too." She replied. I just nodded my head.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow, Jughead.” She smiled, waving me a good-bye and running back to her friends. I stood there, watching her go, cheerful like a ray of light that illuminated all things around. I wasn’t in pain anymore, Betty Cooper had just taken away. Years later I would find out that she would do it regularly even though she was the one who caused it.  
The day that Betty Cooper came into my life was the beginning of the rest of everything.

**First hug**

I was twelve when my mother left with Jellybean. After another fight, my father had crossed over a line and said things that shouldn’t have been said. She left, but I stayed behind. He was my father, after all, and I needed to take care of him.  
I cried that night, feeling the absence of both, longing for the home that I could never had. Unable to sleep that night, I skipped school the next morning and locked myself in my room for the rest of the day. Archie reached out for me, even called, but I did not answer. I just wanted to disappear, wanted to sleep and believe that everything was just a nightmare.  
That night I heard a tapping on my bedroom window and when I checked it out it was her, with her blond ponytail and shiny smile. Betty Cooper had come after me again, gathered all my pieces and put them together.  
She came into my room and waited when I didn’t want to say anything, listened as I told her what happened and for the first time embraced me when I burst into tears. Her arms wrapped tightly around me like a shield. I hugged her back and buried my face into her hair, intoxicated with the strawberry scent that she had. In her arms I felt safe. Everything made sense, everything would be all right since Betty Cooper's arms were wrapping around me.  
That night I fell in love with her, and for the first time I noticed that there would never be another girl in my life like Betty Cooper.

**First kiss**

Our first kiss was not as I expected it would be. Betty and I were together writing for the school paper about Jason Blossom’s death and the mysteries Riverdale had kept for so long. Betty had just discovered her sister was pregnant and had been taken to a troubled youth home by her parents, unable to receive a visit.  
I had gone after her that day as she had gone after me before. I climbed her window and heard her say she thought she was crazy.  
I grabbed her shoulders, stared into her eyes and wished I could tell Betty how incredible she was, but instead of saying anything I wanted prove that she was not alone, that I would be there to gather her pieces too.  
Then, with all the courage I had, I kissed her.  
And when I kissed her the whole world stopped. I didn’t mind her breaking the kiss and going after her sister's clues, because she had smiled and kissed me back.   
Because would I do anything for Betty Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one shot! I have other ones so if you guys want more bughead short fics, let me know in the comments!  
> Love xx
> 
> My tumblr: sprouseheart.tumblr.com


End file.
